The invention relates to improvements in roll stabilization of vessels utilizing the rudder to reduce roll movements and more particularly to an improved hydraulic system for operating the rudder engine to effect stabilization and steering.
Roll movements are often damped or reduced by movable stabilizing fins which are positioned laterally on the hull of a vessel. The fins are operated by reversible hydraulic drives controlled by signals from a roll sensor. It was also already considered to utilize the rudder of a ship for stabilizing. However, usual rudder drives are not suitable to carry out the rudder motions necessary for stabilizing because the rudder rate for steering is relative low. A high rudder rate, as required for ship rudder roll stabilization, can be achieved by enlargement of the rudder drive means particularly of the steering pumps and of the means for driving the pumps, the maximum load of which is needed only occasionally and for short periods.